


The flowers that never fade

by Jasel147



Category: Flowerfell - Fandom
Genre: And some ties to my other stories, F/M, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasel147/pseuds/Jasel147
Summary: This is how i would like flowerfell to end. Not with my OC of course. Just how i would like it to end but probably not going to end. The last part is not canon to the story just my OC part.Listen to this first: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oCgiF9WDlSo





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SociopathicArchangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SociopathicArchangel/gifts).



**(Flowerfell, Time: unknown)**

Frisk could only stare at the save point that is now hanging off their chest. They didn't understand why they were back. the coat was still on them and they couldn't help but cry tears of joy.

As they cried they didn't hear the footsteps coming closer to them. As they clutch their chest they hear. "Frisk!"

"Sans?!?" Frisk says softly as she starts turning around.

And then rapid footsteps coming up to them. They turn around just in time to be caught in a bony embrace. "You're back! You're back.... you're back." Says the skeleton as he starts crying in their arms as they are. They both sat there for a while until Sans pulls away to look at them. "You're really back... I missed you sweetheart." He says as he softly kisses her forehead.

"I know. Even though i was dead i could see you." Frisk said with fresh tears going down their face, only for them to be wiped off by Sans.

"Don't cry. The tears will cover your beautiful face." He said with a smile.

"The only thing i remember was someone saying that he had a offer for me a second chance." Looking towards the doorway and gasped. Sans followed her eyes and they saw a group of people. "Who are they?" Sans says getting defensive of Frisk.

"Sans calm down. They look like they aren't going to hurt us." They say as they wrap their arms around his waist.

"Alright sweetheart. Come on, lets show Papyrus isn't the only one who found someone." Leading her to the surface.

**(The doorway)**

Adam had a red SOUL outline filled up with flowers. "And interesting soul don't you say?" As the SOUL floated just above his hand.

"It is, but you had to give up one of your DETERMINATION SOULS." UT Chara said as she squeezed his free hand. US Frisk held on to her skirt while UF Chara held a Red knife in his hand. "The children are tired love."

"Please can we rest daddy?" US Frisk said as she hugged his leg.

"*sigh* i'm never going to get used to being called a father" He said under his breath then shock his head. He the made the flower infested souls float into his chest. "Ink are you ready to go?" He said leading everyone back the the head stone.

"Yeah. We're just waiting for you guys."Ink said through the ink communication device he gave them. "Also dream is pouting that they did get to come with you guys."

"Heh then i guess that i will have to take Dream with me next time huh?" Adam said to Ink. He picked US Frisk and held her close to his chest. "There there Frisk we are going to go and rest."

"Yay...." She fall asleep in his arms.

"Heh alright come on guys. Let's go rest up." Adam said as they rounded the last corner and saw Ink just staring at Dream, who is rolling around on the ground happily. "Well, never thought i would see this."

Dream shoot up. "Yay you're all back!" Dream said as she hugged Adam. "Now we can go."

"You are excited to leave aren't you? Ink are they on their way here?" Ink nodded and quickly opened a portal out. And everyone stepped through.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes i gave UF Chara magic.


End file.
